


"What was your first kiss like?" - Chlonath

by Marichatobsession



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatobsession/pseuds/Marichatobsession
Summary: Based on an anonymous Tumblr user's request for "What was your first kiss like?" with Chloe and Nathan.





	"What was your first kiss like?" - Chlonath

Chloe and Nathanael sat next to each other on the fluffy white couch on her balcony. Nathanael had casually draped his arm across the couch behind her. The clear Paris night air made the scene feel incredibly romantic, except that Nathanael was internally extremely nervous. They had only gotten together a week ago, so he was still anxious to be around her. In all honesty, he was scared she might pop up and say it was all a joke, but she didn’t seem to be scheming anything.  
“What was your first kiss like?” Chloe asked, putting her feet up on the table.  
Nathanael blushed for a moment. “Well, I was at the school dance, and this really pretty girl in my class had gotten stood up by her date-“  
“Hey, that sounds like-“  
“Let me finish,” he insisted.  
She frowned at him, but she let him continue with his story.  
“Anyway, this girl got stood up by her date. So I offered to dance with her instead, because even though she’d been mean to me in the past-“  
“Hey!”  
“Shhhh! Even though she had been mean to me in the past, she was too pretty to be standing by herself in the corner,” he said. “She didn’t really seem into me at first, but after we danced for a few hours, she didn’t totally hate me. So after the dance was over, I decided I kind of liked this girl, and I didn’t really want the night to end. I asked her to get coffee with me, and she said coffee was a peasant’s drink,” he chuckled. “But then she offered to get ice cream with me instead.”  
“What happened after that?”  
“Well, I walked her to her hotel – she’s totally rich, she lives in this ritzy suite of her dad’s hotel – and she said good night to me. Well, I couldn’t just let the night end like that, so I took her hands in mine and I kissed her. I expected her to push me away and never speak to me again, but then she put her arms around my neck. It was honestly one of the best feelings I’ve ever felt in my entire life. That’s when I realized I was crazy about this girl.”  
She rolled her eyes at his story, but she was actually touched by his telling of it. After her date had stood her up, she had almost left the dance entirely out of embarrassment, but then Nathanael had asked her to dance. She didn’t know why she had said yes, but it had turned out to be one of the best nights of her life, much to her surprise.  
“What was your first kiss like?” he asked in return, suddenly curious.  
“Well, this horrible red haired boy insisted on walking me home after we got ice cream together,” she told him with a sly smile. “I thought he might have a crush on me, and it turned out I was right. After I said goodnight, he forced a kiss on me and told me he liked me. I was kind of surprised he was such a good kisser, but afterward I decided it wouldn’t be so bad to keep him around.”  
She had been looking at her feet as she recounted the story, so when she looked up at him, she was surprised to see him so near. They locked eyes, and, as if drawn together by some sort of magnet, leaned closer and closer. Finally, Chloe pushed her lips against his, entangling her fingers in his hair. Nathan wrapped his arms around her, making the kiss last as long as he could. It seemed impossible that this kiss felt even better than their first kiss, but they were both wrapped up in the passion of the moment.   
From that day on, Nathan was never nervous with her again. He thought it was fitting that they were each other’s first kiss, because he was determined she would also be his last, too.


End file.
